Favorite
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: Shane lends Caitlyn his favorite article of clothing after Mitchie pushes her in the lake. Shane/Caitlyn. Oneshot.


"Caitlyn! Caitlyn, look!" Mitchie called, excited as she pointed at the water below the dock. Caitlyn stared, confused.

"What?"

"Look! I think it's a body!"

"Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes, turning to leave.

"I'm serious!" She whined. Caitlyn sighed, walking over and peering into the water.

"I don't see anything."

"I know." She laughed, before...

**SPLASH!**

She sputtered, coming out of the freezing water and glaring at her laughing _ex-_best friend. "I can't believe you!"

"You stole all my clothes last week, Cait. This is just payback." She smiled. "On the bright side, it could of been worse."

"You're horrible. This water is freezing!"

"Yep." She nodded. "See you back at the cabin." She turned, walking down the dock.

"You're leaving?!" Caitlyn cried. Mitchie didn't reply, just laughed. Caitlyn grumbled insults as she threw herself back onto the wooden surface above her. She frowned, ringing the water out of her hair. She stood, shivering and slowly made her way up the hill. She rubbed at her arms, desperate for warmth. Why did she pick the cabin so far away from the lake?

"Caitlyn?" A voice asked. She turned, teeth clattering.

"Sh-Shane?" She stuttered. He stood there, gaping in surprise at the sight. "Wh-What are y-you looking at?" She attempted to ask angrily, but it only came out as more of a forced whisper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, walking over and shrugging his jacket off. "Jesus Christ, you're freezing." He said as he slipped the fabric over her. She pushed her arms through the holes, welcoming the warmth. He zipped the front up. "What happened?"

"Mitchie." She frowned.

"I don't get it."

"She pushed me in the lake."

"Are you serious?" He snorted. She glared. "I mean...how rude!"

"Shut up, Shane." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hey. I just gave you the clothes off my back. Be a little grateful, will you?" He huffed, nose high in the air in a prissy fashion.

"Oh, sorry. Thank you _so _ much, Shane!" She faked a squeal. He grinned.

"That's more like it." He winked. She rolled her eyes (again) and began walking down the path in the direction of her cabin. She heard his footsteps and turned her head.

"Why are you following me?"

"That's my favorite jacket." He answered. "And I'd like to have it back."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just lucky I prefer Nate's cologne." She shrugged. He made a face.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled. He pouted.

"I'll have you know, lots of people love my cologne."

"Yours is okay. I just like Nate's."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of trees. Your reminds me of a dog." Silence. She glanced at him. He had a stubborn look on his face, one you'd see on a child trying to convince their mother on buying something, and his arms were crossed perfectly across his chest.

"A dog?" He scoffed.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Dunno. It just does."

"What does Jason's cologne remind you of?"

"Smiling." He stared at her expression, surprised to see how calm and relaxed the mere mention of his band mate's name did to her.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. Jason always knows how to make me happy. Whenever I smell that cologne, I smile."

"You like Jason? Since when?" He cocked an eyebrow. She laughed.

"I don't like Jason. He's just...my anti-drug, y'know? He's helped me through a lot." He smiled slightly. Jason had that affect on people.

"I get what you mean." They were silent for a long moment. He realized she was shivering and frowned. "You're still cold?"

"A little." She answered. "Freaking Mitchie. I'm gonna kill her." She mumbled, picking up the pace of her footsteps.

"Why don't we stop at my cabin? I could lend you some dry clothes or something." She gave him a suspicious look. "I have hot chocolate?" He asked, smiling childishly. She laughed, and Shane noticed how her eyes had a certain sparkle in them all of a sudden.

"Why do you have hot chocolate? It's kinda Summer."

"The lake is cold." He said simply. She stared. "What? I skinny dip." He shrugged. With that, she burst out laughing and he found himself unable to hold back from joining her. Without her realizing, he'd led her right to his cabin. She paused, looking it over. It did look rather warm in there..."You coming or what?"

"I guess." He smiled, opening the door for her. "And I thought chivalry was dead." She joked, winking. (A/N: Not sure if 'chivalry' is spelled right. I checked and different spellings came up..) She stared at the bed, no, the blanket, and bit her lip.

"I'll get the hot chocolate." He grinned, disappearing into a different part of the cabin. Caitlyn didn't hesitate to dive under the covers and wrap herself up in the blanket. She sat up, her damp hair sticking in every direction and smiled, waiting for him (and the hot chocolate) to come. She crossed her legs, pulling the blanket on her shoulders and waited for a few minutes. He walked out, then paused in the doorway, two cups in hand. She flashed an innocent smile, making him laugh. "Comfy?"

"Yep." She nodded, blowing on the steam rising out of the cup before taking a sip. He watched.

"Isn't it hot?"

"Yeah." She nodded, taking another sip. He peaked down at his cup, shrugged, and sat across from her. "How long are we staying here?"

"Dunno." He took a small sip, wincing and pulling back. She cracked a small smile. "As long as you want I guess."

"Oh." A comfortable silence followed. She finished her drink long before he did. She leaned back, staring at the ceiling. She started counting the cracks, bored with waiting for Shane to finish.

"I'm done." He said. She'd gotten to 74. She blinked, tilting her head down. He smiled. She sat up. He frowned slightly. Her head tilted.

"What?"

"My pillow." She turned her head and stared. You could see the spot where she'd be laying. She stood up.

"Oops." She said, staring at the water stain she'd left. "Well, it's your fault, really. You never got me something to change into."

"Oh, yeah, it's _my _ fault." He rolled his eyes. "Hold on." He dug through the drawers of his dresser, pulling out a long t-shirt and a pair of boxers. She stared at the 'outfit' for a moment before taking it from his hands.

"Bathroom?"

"Over there." He pointed. She changed quickly, coming out and throwing the blanket back on the mattress, pulling the jacket back on. They stood across from each other, just staring. "So.."

"So?"

"You're gonna leave now?" She bit her lip.

"Depends." She started. "Do you want me to stay?" _Stupid, Caitlyn! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ He stared with soft eyes, a smile plastered on his face.

"Depends." He repeated. "Do you want to?" _Touche. _

"I asked you first." He took a step closer.

"Two's a nicer number then one, though. One happens to be very lonely." Her eyes narrowed.

"If this was a stupid romance novel, I'd say you were extremely corny and or romantic."

"If this was a stupid romance novel," He began, leaning in close to her face, lips brushing hers as he spoke. "I'd ravage you right now." He whispered seductively, smirking. Her heart fluttered and her knees grew weak under his stare.

"Too bad this isn't a stupid romance novel." She smiled, stepping around him. "I'll be going now." His arms wrapped around her waist, her breath hitching immediately as his body pressed against hers. He murmured against her skin;

"Stay." She swallowed, nodding mutely. He smiled against her skin, turning her head to face him and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. She stifled a yawn, turning. The image in front of her took her breath away. Never had she seen Shane Gray so at peace. She smiled, running her hand down his arm. His fingers laced with hers and she peaked back up. He flashed a sleepy smile, making her laugh. He leaned in pressing their lips together in a small good morning kiss before he sat up. She stayed laying down, watching him stretch. "What?" He asked, his cheeks slightly pink. She smiled, sitting up and wrapping her arm around his, leaning on his shoulder.

"Nothing." She mumbled, smiling. He sighed, leaving a small kiss on her forehead. She suddenly pulled back with a gasp. "Crap!"

"What happened?" He asked, confused as she stood and frantically through on her damp shoes. "Caity?" He appeared at her side. She resisted from looking at his shirtless chest.

"I have to go. Mitchie's probably freaking out.." She said.

"Oh." He nodded. "Okay." She smiled, pecking his lips and heading for the door.

"Oh!" She stopped. "Your jacket." She said, unzipping it. She had fallen asleep in it.

"Keep it." He smiled.

"But it's your favorite." She said, confused.

"Favorite jacket for my favorite girl." He winked.

"Wow, Shane." She rolled her eyes. "We really are a stupid romance novel."

"Yeah?" He smirked. "Well, remind me to ravage you later then."

* * *

I wonder why we call romantic things cheesy and corny.  
Why cheese and corn? What is so romantic about cheese and corn?  
Or mushy? Really?

Anyway. I love Shane and Caitlyn. :D  
They're my favorite from the movie.  
Also, did anyone else but me notices those little flirty looks during Play My Music?  
Nick / Nate wasn't looking at her, but Joe / Shane was. So...;)

Agh.  
Reviews are nice. :)


End file.
